Boredom and Lists
by crazyflashfan
Summary: Bruce is bored before a meeting and starts this list! Stuff Flash isn't allowed to do XD pure crackiness and boredom from me and Bruce taking place. First story UNDER T rating...weird, right?


Bruce Wayne was bored. He was waiting to got to a meeting, so he couldn't go be Batman. So, he was bored. He sat there, looking out the office window. Then, Flash called.

_Bzzt_

_ Hey, Bats, whatcha doin'?_

Bruce sighed.

"Not now. I'm busy." He growled.

_Bzzt _

_ Oh. Bye!_

Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose. Really, they should make a list for things Flash can't do. Seriously. Bruce paused. A list. That would solve two problems. Bruce smirked(cuz Batman does not, ya know, grin...) and pulled out some lined paper and a pen. His computer was dead.

1. The Flash cannot use Batman's com line UNLESS of emergency.

2. The Flash is not allowed to eat Kondak bars because A.) We don't need him making a mess. Just because he has super speed does not mean he can eat those fast enough. B.) See A, as result of eating them fast, he gets a brain freeze and that is annoying as hell. And, C.) Sugar rush. Enough said.

3. The Flash is not allowed to go to the Bat cave. He makes a mess.

"Sir, it is time to go to the meeting." Alfred knocked. Bruce sighed, tucking the list in his bat suit in the desk. He'd finish it later.

Long story short, John and Shay'era found the list and wanted to add to it.

4. Flash isn't allowed to fight Luther alone. Just cuz Hotshot beat him once is not an excuse.

5. Flash isn't allowed to get controlled by Grodd. Four words: Bad at being bad.

6. Hotshot isn't allowed to try and fight the rest of the leaguers. It only results in us feeling guilty. Doesn't matter if we're mind controlled.

7. Wally can NEVER go into the speed force EVER AGAIN.

8. Wally isn't allowed to fight people WHO ARE BENT ON KILLING HIM alone.

9. Wally is not allowed to buy a van. It was an ugly van, no offence.

Then, Clark and Diana wanted to add a few.

10. Flash isn't allowed to pretend he's not sick.

11. Nor is he allowed to get shot.

12. Flash is not allowed to fight any big villains alone.

13. Wally isn't allowed to get hurt, at all. Even an Amazon does not want that to happen.

14. Wally isn't allowed to cuss. It's too weird.

15. Wally isn't allowed to miss school for missions.

J'ohn only wanted to add one.

16. The Flash is not allowed to steal Oreos.

Wally walked to his room in the watch tower to do homework before monitor duty. He frowned at the paper attached to his door.

_1. The Flash cannot use Batman's com line UNLESS of emergency. _

_2. The Flash is not allowed to eat Kondak bars because A.) We don't need him making a mess. Just because he has super speed does not mean he can eat those fast enough. B.) See A, as result of eating them fast, he gets a brain freeze and that is annoying as hell. And, C.) Sugar rush. Enough said._

_3. The Flash is not allowed to go to the Bat cave. He makes a mess. _

_4. Flash isn't allowed to fight Luther alone. Just cuz Hotshot beat him once is not an excuse. _

_5. Flash isn't allowed to get controlled by Grodd. Four words: Horrible at being bad. _

_6. Hotshot isn't allowed to try and fight the rest of the leaguers. It only results in us feeling guilty. Doesn't matter if we're mind controlled. _

_7. Wally can NEVER go into the speed force EVER AGAIN._

_8. Wally isn't allowed to fight people WHO ARE BENT ON KILLING HIM alone._

_9. Wally is not allowed to buy a van. It was an ugly van, no offence. _

_10. Flash isn't allowed to pretend he's not sick. _

_11. Nor is he allowed to get shot._

_12. Flash is not allowed to fight any big villains alone. _

_13. Wally isn't allowed to get hurt, at all. Even an Amazon does not want that to happen. _

_14. Wally isn't allowed to cuss. It's too weird._

_15. Wally isn't allowed to miss school for missions. _

_16. The Flash is not allowed to steal Oreos._

**A/N: **

** First crack fic! I got the idea while eating a Kondak bar. -.-**

** Tell me what you think! Don't forget to request and...all that other stuff...**

** Bye!**


End file.
